Khr:last springworking
by Moondrop00
Summary: this is just an idea and i would like it if anyone wants to work with me on it could pm me that would be nice and reviews


It began on my last spring. Winter was finally over and the spring rain had just fallen. The rain and the decay of old life and the birth of new life filled the scent of my plain world. I spent my spring days laying about the house, not really doing much. Most days it felt like I was drifting I was neither here nor there. Nanomri academy was off the first 2 weeks of spring . No one knew was sure why but neither were they complaining. Back then you could have called me an anti-social then; it wouldn't have matter. I never felt the need to prove myself socially like my peers. I was content with with the quiet that came with my room. Then 2 days before school began a letter appeared at my step in it it contained a memento from my great grandfather days it was ring that looked like it belonged to a biker. At the time I didn't pay no mind and tossed the ring aside. The letter on the other hand would stick through with me until the end of my peaceful days of spring.

11:45 am

" Damn it wake up Minato your going to be late for school if you don't leave now" screamed a voice from downstairs. It was my older sister who has been living with us by us i mean me. You see my mom and are both Italian but my mom is quarter Japanese so when in was born she sent me to live with my sister. Its not like my mom hates us she says her work as an international police officer gets in the way of family life so she sent me to my sis. She usually sends me emails on how she misses us and that she is extremely sad that she cant be there. I have no qualms but my sister on the other hand cant stand my mom shes always yelling something that are mom is throwing away her life and her family for her position as head. I never knew what that meant so i assumed that she was the head of the station in Italy.

" Mom I'm up so you don't have to yell at me school will start later thanks to open house i think its around noonish" this is are usually routine. We yell at each other until one of us gives up its usually the one to cave but i do have my moments to shine. I call her mom partly to irritate but mostly cause she acts like a true parent, true a parent with a bad mouth but a parent none the less.

" What was that? Who do you think your talking to you little punk and stop calling me Mom I'm your older sister"

" I know its just fun messing with you"

11:55 am

" Crap look at the time you will be late if you don't hurry so have a good day and come back as neat as I left you"

Nanomori Academy one of the best elementary middle and high schools in japan. Each year only a few hundred kids join in the ranks of this elitist school. That is what the pamphlet said but in reality the school was lading with bullies,sluts,gangs and loons of all kind looking for an easy target though no one could tell the difference if you looked at the surface of the school since the building and surrounding town were implacably clean. The principle also the towns mayor runs everything under strict regulations and codes using his committee to strike down anyone who tries to impose him basically he is a gang leader controlling the town but no one complains since he does his job well by keeping teenage gang violence under wraps and thus keeping the affairs of normal people out of it. Strange huh?

"Minato... Hey Minato come on Minato! I'm trying to talk to you pay attention will yeah Hey" Your probably wondering who is yelling at me and why there yelling at me in the first place. This my what you'd call my best friend she's violent,self absorbed, cranky and plain mean, but she is also ranked as one of the most beautiful girls in not only my grade but the entire school. She's about 5'9 and has model build though she prefers to cut her hair short making her ebony hair look a little tom boyish a lot of people believe that she should let her hair grow out. I prefer it short anyway. Her name is Vanni Orfanelli the dimond spade of nanomori High.


End file.
